1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy saving lamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lamp that has an isolated bulb and base structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional energy saving lamp is shown in FIG. 11, which includes a bulb 31 and a base 31, wherein the base 31 has an electrical ballast 310 (not shown) installed inside, and the bulb 31 is integrated with the base 31 through the use of a glue. However, the aforesaid energy saving lamp contains some improvable defects, such as:
1. High cost: When the lamp malfunctions even partially, it is not possible to replace the bulb 31 or ballast 310 alone. Rather, the lamp must be replaced in its entirety, resulting in a high replacement cost.
2. Not repairable: When the lamp malfunctions partially, it is not possible to repair or replace the bulb 31 or ballast 310 alone. Rather, the lamp must be replaced in its entirety, and thus the lamp is not repairable.
The present invention is intended to improve upon the above drawbacks.